A condom is used on the human male for a variety of reasons. The typical reasons are to prevent transmission of disease and/or to prevent pregnancy. In use, the condom can sometimes slip off the human male. This is especially prevalent if the human male's penis becomes flaccid or only partially engorged. If the condom slips off the penis, its effectiveness can be compromised.